Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver circuit for a cordless communication system, in particular for a cordless telephone, and a method for processing a received signal in a cordless communication system.
Cordless digital communication systems such as, for example, DECT, WDCT, Bluetooth, SWAP, WLAN IEEE802.11 require suitable receivers to receive in a cordless fashion the radio-frequency signals which are transmitted via the air interface and which supply the demodulator with a baseband signal which is as free as possible of distortion in a way which is favorable in terms of expenditure. As well as a high degree of sensitivity, a high degree of integration, low costs, low power consumption and flexibility in terms of the applicability for various digital communication systems are desired here. In order to exploit the advantages of digital circuit technology (no drifts, no aging, no temperature-dependence, precise reproducibility), at least a part of the receiver circuit is implemented in the form of digital signal processing elements in this context. It is possible here for signal distortions whose characteristic depends on the signal processing elements used (analog and digital) to occur both in the analog signal processing section (referred to as analog receiver front end) and in the digital signal processing section. Such signal distortions reduce the power efficiency of the receiver, i.e. they adversely affect the sensitivity and the range of the receiver for a given bit error rate.